Trickery
by Tricks AND Treats Contest
Summary: Halloween is the time of year when the creatures of the night are at their strongest to wreak havoc and have a little fun … and this year, they have their sight set on Bella Swan.


Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

*o*o*o*o*

Bella POV~

My hands tightly grip the steering wheel, the skin pulled taut over the bones as I attempt to navigate the dark road. Of course, the heavy downpour from the storm isn't helping visibility matters at all.

If I had my choice, I would be at home right now, with my Dad, grandmother, and brother, watching horror movies as we count down the hours until Halloween.

It's something we've done every year, and luckily this year, I had the chance to come home for the holiday with my boyfriend, Edward, from Seattle University. Last year, I had been a freshman and there had been too much studying to do, so I couldn't make the trip.

Thankfully, I had prepared better this year and was able to come home.

Instead of staying inside and continuing our annual tradition, I had been called in a panic by my former boss, Karen Newton, to help her babysit her youngest child, four-year-old Lacy Newton.

Apparently, the Newton's had a benefit to attend in Port Angeles and their other babysitter fell through, so Mrs. Newton called me, begging me for my help.

I couldn't say no, even though I wanted nothing more than to stay home with my family, I couldn't refuse to help her. After all, Mrs. Newton had given me a good paying job with no experience when no one else would hire me, so I kind of owed her.

Driving through town, I find myself grinning madly at the decorations that adorn each house. It seems as the years go on that more people have gotten into the spirit, and their creations are becoming bigger and more elaborate.

I've seen haunted asylums with mannequins of crazy doctors and nurses, zombie barricades, Dracula's castle, and signs pointing to the "haunted woods" that surround Forks. It makes me ecstatic to see everyone put so much effort into the holiday.

Turning left onto the Newton's street, I find their house easily and park by their mailbox, so they'll be able to leave the driveway.

I make a mad dash up to their porch to avoid getting drenched, but with the heavy rain, it happens anyway. Shaking the water off my coat, I reach forward to ring the bell, but an odd sensation comes over me.

The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and my skin ripples uncomfortably as the feeling of being watched settles over me.

I look around, peering into the darkness, looking for anyone who might be hiding in the woods or shrubbery. It's dark and the rain is coming down too heavy to see anything, but my gut is telling me something isn't right here.

I start to call out to whoever might be out here, but the front door swiftly opens, startling me.

"Bella! I was waiting for you to knock, but you never did. Is everything okay?"

I breathe a sigh of relief and laugh to myself. "Yes, I'm fine."

Mrs. Newton smiles. "Good. Come in, come in. It's really coming down out there!"

Walking inside, I slide off my shoes so I don't track mud in the house and try not to gape at the remodeled interior of the Newton's house.

Two years ago, when I had watched over two-year-old Lacy, this house resembled most houses in Forks: plain, simple and homey. Now, it looked like a mansion.

The wood floors were replaced with shiny tile flooring, the walls painted a deep red, adorned with expensive looking pieces of art. The staircase had been redone and painted with vibrate white and the banister and steps stained to a much darker wood.

I had heard from my father that the Newton's had remodeled, because in our small town any change is newsworthy; I just didn't expect _this_ much of a change.

After Newton's Outfitters took off here in Forks, the Newtons decided to branch out into Port Angeles and parts of Seattle. Apparently, the small family owned store was just what people were looking for; and overnight, the Newton's became rich.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs. Newton says, dreamily.

"Yes, it is," I answer politely. I do like it, but I also thought there was nothing wrong with their old layout. To each their own.

"Oh, I thought we had company. Hello, Bella," Mr. Newton says, coming to stand next to his wife.

"Hello, Mr. Newton."

"Please, call us Michael and Karen. We insist," he tells me. "Especially after the huge favor you're doing for us."

"Yes, I can't thank you enough for this, Bella. You're a lifesaver," she says, pulling me into a hug. "Michael, darling, can you go warm up the car? I'll be out in a few minutes. I just want to run some last minute things by Bella before we go."

"Of course." He waves goodbye and shuts the door behind him.

"Okay, Lacy has a couple of movies picked out for the evening, so you don't need to worry about entertaining her. Her first movie is almost through, and once that's done, just put in the second. She has bag of candy in the kitchen. She can have two pieces only. Michael and I have told her this, so don't let her try to fool you. If she gives you any backtalk, simply turn off her movie and send her to bed early. If things go well, her bedtime is eight forty-five. Read her a story from one of the books in her bookshelf and be sure to take the monitor with you. Lately, she's been sneaking out and trying to get extra television time."

I nod and assist Karen with her coat and purse, handing her an umbrella which grants me a thankful smile in response.

"The numbers for our cell phones are on the fridge. We'll have them on us, but they'll be on vibrate. If you can't reach us, the number for the benefit is also on there. Oh, and the number for my mother is on there as well, just in case."

"Okay."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and feel free to make yourself at home, all right? All I ask is you don't have any … visitors." She gives me knowing smile and I blush, thinking about my boyfriend, Edward.

"Don't worry, Karen. I wouldn't think of inviting him over. Besides, he has plans with his family, so he'll be plenty busy tonight."

She chuckles knowingly and pats my hand. "I know you wouldn't, Bella. You're a good girl. But it's a rite of passage for every babysitter. I got the lecture too, although they really _had_ to worry about me."

I laugh along with her and place my hand on the doorknob as she steps outside into the chilly October night. "

Speaking of visitors," she says, turning with a slight grimace on her face. "I'm sure you're aware about the situation with my son, Michael Junior?"

I try to keep my face neutral and look confused, but I'm not sure I pull it off, because I do know all about the situation with Mike. My father had told me he was arrested two weeks ago for dealing drugs and resisting arrest at the University in Tacoma. From what I've heard, Mike has been suspended from classes and is waiting for a court date.

I'm sure neither Mr. nor Mrs. Newton is happy about that.

Ignoring my horrible acting, Karen continues as if she hadn't asked me anything.

"Mike is not allowed in the house. At this moment, he's banned from stepping foot in here. So if he shows up, don't let him inside. I don't think he will after the last time we kicked him out, but I can't tell with that boy."

"Of course. I won't let him inside."

"Thank you. I must be going now. The code for the security alarm is on that table right there," she tells me, pointing to a small mahogany table that holds a bowl for their keys and mail. "Set the alarm as soon as this door closes and put the paper in your pocket. We'll call you before we come in, so you won't be alarmed and can disarm the system so we don't wake Lacy.

"No problem," I reply with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Bella! We'll back around midnight, if not before. Have a good night!"

I wave at her and Michael as they reverse their car out of the driveway and do what was instructed. With the code for the security alarm in my pocket, I make my way into the living room. I find Lacy Newton dancing and singing in front of the television, wearing a purple and pink princess dress, complete with a tiara and wand.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Do you like my costume? Isn't it pretty? Mommy and Daddy bought me a costume for _every_ day until Halloween. Do you know that Halloween is tomorrow? I'm _so_ excited!" Lacy tells me, all in one breath. I don't make out half of what she says due to her rambling and mispronunciation of words, but I catch the gist of it. "Catch me, Bella!"

Without pausing, Lacy climbs onto the back of the couch and launches herself in my direction. Hastily, I grab her as she forcefully hits my chest and giggles.

"You're so fun! Let's do it again!"

"I have a better idea," I say, trying to breathe through the pain. "How about we finish the rest of the movie?"

Lacy's lips purse in thought before she nods. "Okay. Then afterward, can I show you my other costumes? And the very special one I have for Halloween tomorrow? Please?"

"How many costumes do you have?"

"Seven. One for every day. So can I show 'em?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'd love to see them." The astonishment is clear in my voice and to anyone more observant, I know I would be considered rude, but I can't help it. _Seven_ costumes? Wow.

This is a _very_ lucky little girl.

She grins brightly, showing off her missing tooth and squirms out of my grasp. "I'm going to get my candy."

I follow quickly behind her, making sure she only takes two. When I remind her of this, she pouts and folds her arm across her chest.

"I want four."

"Two and two only."

She starts to argue, but interrupt before a word leaves her. "Or you can go to bed early. Your choice."

Lacy stares at me for a long moment. The only sounds that can be heard in the house is the faint music from the movie still playing in the living room, the branches from the tree, and the rain outside gently tapping the window as the wind blows.

When she realizes I'm not going to budge, she relents and sulks off into the living room, her head hanging low and her steps slow.

I shake my head at her behavior, but I can't help but smile. She really is too adorable with her honey blonde hair and robin's egg blue eyes shimmering with disappointment.

I start to follow after her when the security lights in the backyard turn on, flooding the yard with light. Placing my palms against the rim of the sink, I lift myself up so I can lean in closer to see outside.

The darkness, paired with the small cluster of trees in front of the window, makes it difficult to see into the entire yard. Five short steps from the sink is the mudroom, where it's much easier to see thanks to the sliding patio doors.

Nothing catches my eye, and I surmise an animal must have set off the motion sensors. Just before I turn around, a sudden uneasy feeling washes over me, much like I had earlier. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end, my palms start to sweat, and my heart picks up in rhythm, practically galloping in my chest. In the back of my mind, I'm made aware that _if_ someone is in the yard, then I can possibly see them … and they can _definitely_ see me.

Facing the glass again, I look past the fearful reflection of myself, trying to locate where my discomfort is coming from.

Nothing stands out as alarming, but I still can't help the feeling that I'm not alone here.

"Bella, the movie is over!" Lacy screams from the living room. I jump and shake off the creepy feelings. Obviously, I'm safe here. I'm in a locked house with a state of the art alarm system, and I know if it's ever triggered, the police will be here in no time.

Switching off the light, I head into the living room, putting in Lacy's next movie before taking a seat next to her, trying to ignore how my hands shake and my stomach twists the longer time goes on.

*o*o*o*o*o*

With the baby monitor in hand, I leave the door cracked, just in case Lacy needs me or needs to use the bathroom during the night.

It had taken two stories and a short song for Lacy to go to sleep after her second movie and Halloween "fashion show." Now, I feel like falling asleep myself. As quietly as I can, I creep down the stairs but pause halfway as I hear a creak sound out from behind me. Thinking Lacy is trying to sneak out, I turn and backtrack, looking left and right for her before peeking inside her room. She's still sound asleep in bed, breathing deeply and clutching her teddy bear to her chest. I guess the house settling made that noise.

Back downstairs, I sit heavily on the couch, placing the monitor on the seat beside me. A huge yawn creeps up on me out of nowhere and heavily blinks away the blurriness that came over me.

As much as I want to sleep, I can't. I need to be alert if Lacy needs me.

Grabbing the remote, I channel surf until I find the old horror movies I had been watching with my family until Mrs. Newton called. Settling into the overstuffed cushions, I mouth the lines with the character on the screen and get lost in the story.

Halfway through the movie, the distinct sound of a door opening followed by heavy footsteps reverberates from the ceiling. I sit forward, looking up with my eyebrows raised into my hairline.

Lacy is a tiny girl. There's no way she'd be able to make that much noise ... right?

On my feet, I grab the monitor and walk up the staircase, being sure to be as quiet as I can. If there's someone in this house, then I don't need to alert them to my presence. It would be best to be as quiet as I can, grab Lacy, and get us to safety.

Upstairs, nothing is out of the ordinary. There are no doors open that shouldn't be, no open windows, and nothing out of the ordinary.

Knowing this is an old house, renovation or not, the pipes and floorboards will still creak and moan, especially during a rainstorm.

Halfway down the steps, the monitor in my hand crackles, childish giggles and whispers coming through. Rolling my eyes, I deduce that Lacy must have been playing a trick on me.

"Back to bed, Lacy," I call out, resuming my journey to the living room. More giggles come through the monitor before everything falls silent once more.

Noticing the movie is on a commercial, I head into the kitchen for something to drink. As I pull a glass out of the cabinet, my eyes immediately hone in on the window over the sink and the distinct shape of a hand pressing against the pane.

A short scream fills the air, and I drop the glass, the pieces shattering around my feet. I jump back just as the hand disappears and the sound of sloshing footsteps in the mud can be heard. Strangely enough, I notice the security lights don't turn on as the person runs away.

With my heart in my throat, I dig around in the closest drawer and pull out the first thing I lay my hand on.

Thankfully, it's a butcher knife.

Armed, I walk to the window and take a deep breath while I look out, leaning against the sink. No way was I putting my face up against it like I practically did earlier. Not when someone was peeking in.

However, without the security lights, it's too dark to see outside.

In the back room, I take a deep breath, bring the knife up in the air, my free hand hovering over the light switch. If someone is standing on the other side, hopefully they'd get the shit scared out of them when they see my weapon.

Quickly flipping on the light, I prepare to find someone, but to my relief, there's no one there. Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding, I step closer to the door, peering out into the yard.

In the cluster trees that leads to the neighbor's yard is the distinct shape of a person's shoulders as they duck and run.

I'm a little bit freaked out about someone creeping around the house, but realize it's most likely a prank. At least, I hope so.

To be on the safe side, I call my father, the police chief of Forks.

"Swan," he answers gruffly.

"Hey, Dad. It's me."

"Hey, Sweetie. How's babysitting going?"

"Exhausting until recently," I answer.

"What happened?" His voice is more alert and concerned now.

"I think someone is sneaking around the house. I saw them run from the backyard. "I hear the shuffling of papers and the sound of keys jingling before he answers. "All right. I'm on my way. Stay put."

*o*o*o*o*

Half an hour and a reset alarm later, my father has come and gone after investigating the Newtons' backyard. He didn't find anyone, but he did find a set of footprints outside the kitchen window, leading to the woods by the neighbor's house.

I was sincerely freaked out and prepared to ask my father to stay with me until the Newtons came back, until he claimed he knows who it was.

Apparently, my brother, EJ, had decided to "go for a walk" shortly after I left this evening. Knowing his delight in playing pranks, there was no doubt in my dad's mind—or mine—that he was behind my scare … and he would pay.

After replacing my weapon and grabbing a snack, I make my way back into the living room. I'm just about to sit when the monitor on my hip crackles to life and emits giggles and whispers once more.

The tone doesn't sound like Lacy, nor do the giggles sound like hers. I should know, she had been giggling almost the entire night.

They sounded deeper, darker than a usual child's laugh.

Setting my things down, I pull the monitor off of my pocket and bring it to my ear, trying to determine if it was Lacy speaking or if it's picking up another signal.

I don't hear anything except more giggles and unintelligible whispers that definitely sound like Lacy now that I can hear it better.

Heading up toward her room, I'm ready to tell her to go back to sleep but as I poke my head inside, I see her sound asleep in her bed.

Thinking she's playing a game with me, I step closer, watching as she takes deep breaths and remain perfectly still. Unless Lacy is a masterful actress, there's no way she can fake being that deeply asleep or keep up the charade for this long.

Tiptoeing out of the room, I leave it cracked and go back downstairs where the whispering and giggles pick up again. This time, I take the stairs two at a time until I'm outside of her room.

Peeking in once more, I see Lacy in the same position she was before, not having moved an inch. Deducing that the monitor must be picking up another signal, I head back downstairs, leaving the door open wider this time. This way, if she makes any sound it'll travel down the stairs, and I'll hear it better.

I settle into the couch and get lost in the movie once more until the skin on the back of my neck tightens and my hair stands on end. The flesh on my arm crawls, the muscles in my legs tense as if I'm preparing to run, and I feel flush. From years of sitting in front of Edward, who loved to stare at me, I know this means someone is standing behind me.

In my head, I'm cursing myself for putting my weapon back and being unarmed, but then again, I _did_ think the danger had passed.

By the fireplace is a set of tools used to maintain a fire when it's in use. I calculate the best way to get over there as quickly as I can. The only option I have is to just make a run for it.

Rising slowly, I raise my arms up in the air, acting like I'm just stretching out my muscles. I turn slightly to the left and jump at the three foot figure standing near the bottom of the staircase.

Placing a hand over my heart, I breathe a sigh of relief and chuckle lightly, feeling stupid. It's Lacy. Obviously, it would be Lacy. The alarm is still activated and no one else is in the house. My father checked.

I briefly wonder how she got down the stairs without making any noise, but that's not important now.

"Lacy, you scared me, sweetie."

She doesn't answer me; she just continues to stand there, unnaturally still, staring at me with blank eyes. In the dimly lighted room, it almost looks as if her eyes are darker … blacker.

"Lacy? You okay? Do you need something?"

In response, she smiles, and the way she does it so slowly is unnerving. I swallow thickly and take a step back, feeling like I'm not entirely safe at the moment.

"Lacy?" My voice is no louder than a whisper.

I wait for her to say something, but she simply continues to stand there, not moving, not blinking … and smiling that creepy smile.

"I'll get you some water," I say, walking side to side like a crab, and keeping my eyes on her. She, in return, her keeps her gaze on me until our vision is cut off by the wall of the kitchen.

For a moment, I lean against the counter, collecting myself and taking a few deep breaths. I have no idea what she's doing, but it's creepy as hell. Just thinking about her blank stare and slow smile makes me shiver violently.

Quickly, I get a glass and fill it with water. I can't stay hidden in the kitchen all night, no matter how much I would like to. I'm supposed to taking care of her … no matter how _Children of the Corn_ she's being.

"Here's your wat…" I trail off, noticing that Lacy isn't where I left her. In fact, she's nowhere in the room at all.

Placing the glass on the coffee table, I grab the monitor and head up to Lacy's room, taking slow, deliberate steps and prepping myself to see that weird expression on her face once more.

When I peek in her room, I expect to see her sitting up, playing, or laughing at the fact that she scared me, but she's in bed with her back to me, sleeping.

Confused, I walk to the other side of her bed and kneel down beside her, looking to see if she's trying to fake me out.

"Lacy?" I whisper.

Her nose twitches as she sleeps, and she kicks her feet under the blankets, but otherwise doesn't move. If she were truly awake, then she would be laughing. No child could hold in their laughter when they've been caught doing something they're not supposed to do.

 _She must sleepwalk. I wonder why Karen didn't mention it? It would have saved me a mini heart attack._

Once more, I leave her room and resume my seat on the couch, I finish what's left of the movie and wait for the Newtons to come back home, making a mental note to mention Lacy's nighttime activities to Karen.

*o*o*o*o*

The Newtons arrive at the time Karen gave me, and she profusely thanks me over and over. When she asks how the evening went, I don't mention my brother playing a prank on me, but I do mention the monitor picking up another signal and Lacy's sleepwalking.

"That's odd," she says, kicking off her shoes and removing her jewelry. "It's never done that before. I suppose the monitor could be on the fritz. We've had it since she was a baby, as for her sleepwalking? That's never happened. At least, I wasn't aware of it."

"I just wanted to tell you, just in case it happens again."

"How odd. I'll keep a good eye on her from now on. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Have a good night," I say, starting to head out.

"Wait a minute. I'm paying you for tonight."

I shake my head. "That's not necessary."

Karen pulls out some money from her purse and shoves it in my hand. "Nonsense. You came over here last minute, during your weekend home from school. You're taking the money."

She gives me a hard look, daring me to refuse. I don't. Instead, I thank her profusely and head out to my car. She watches me until I make it to my car safely.

Taped on my window is a folded piece of paper, slightly damp from the leftover droplets of water from the rainstorm. Taking it off, I open the note and feel my heart jump into my throat.

 _ **I'm watching you as you read this. Are you scared?**_

For a moment, I'm terrified and want nothing more than to call my father, but then I remember this most likely part of my brother's prank.

Crumpling the note in my hand, I unlock my car and slam the door shut behind me, cursing my brother. In the past, his pranks have been creepy, but they've been nothing this extreme.

All the way home, I debate about how I'm going to get him back. Nothing seems appropriate for what he's put me through tonight, but I'm sure I'll think of something.

Shutting the front door as quietly as I can, I tiptoe through the house so I don't wake anyone. A flickering of light shines from the living room, and it's there where I find EJ, sitting on the couch with a spaced out look on his face. Without warning, I stomp up to him and smack his head.

"Ouch!" he screams, holding his head. "What's that for?"

"Shut up. You'll wake Gran," I hiss.

"You're the one who hit _me,_ " he responds, still nursing his wound.

"That's what you get for scaring me tonight, jackass."

He looks at me in confusion. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't scare you."

"Yes, you did. You were creeping around the Newton's backyard and left me that freaky ass note."

He shakes his head, looking but nothing but sincere. "I swear, it wasn't me. I was with Rosie and the gang. Your boyfriend looked miserable, by the way."

I ignore his remark about Edward and press him further. "And you didn't take a detour? Don't you lie to me, Emmett James."

"No, I'm telling you. It wasn't me … and don't middle name me, Isabella Marie. You know I hate that shit."

I swallow thickly. My brother can't lie to save his life, and there's nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"So who was out there?" I mumble. My hands start to shake and my stomach clenches uneasily as I consider the possibility that there actually _was_ someone watching me.

Then, I remember Karen mentioning Mike getting kicked out of their house when he tried to come in. With relief, I realize it must have been him.

"What happened tonight?"

I spill everything, ending with finding the note on my car's window.

EJ shakes his head, looking slightly pissed and alarmed. "I have no doubt it was Mike. Have you heard what he's been up to lately? The guy has lost it."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay though."

"Me too," I reply, grateful. "So what did you do tonight?"

"Ah," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had to go over to the Cullen house with Rosie to defuse a situation."

I sit up straighter and lean toward him a little. I hope nothing bad happened, but knowing Rosalie's terrible temper, it could have been anything. Although, I have no idea why she would be at the Cullen house. She's made it clear in the past she can't stand Edward, and I know she would never hang out with her younger brother's girlfriend.

"What happened?"

"Jasper proposed to Alice and Edward had a shit fit, saying that she's too young to get married, that she needs to focus on her first year of college. I guess Rosie was over there to witness the big moment or something and she called me after Edward had his fit. Anyway, Alice got pissed and Rosie stormed out with Jasper, mad as hell. I stayed behind for a bit to help calm him down."

This doesn't surprise me. Edward has made it clear in the past that he believes Alice is too young to be in a serious relationship, but this progression in Jasper and her relationship shouldn't have come as a surprise. She's been dating Jasper since she was sixteen. It was only a matter of time before those two took it to the next level.

"I'll have a talk with him. Maybe he'll lighten up."

EJ shakes his head. "Speaking as a brother, just stay out of it. He's being overprotective, and he knows there's no one in the world who will love Alice more than Jasper. Just give Edward some time."

I smile fondly at my brother, knowing he too had a hard time when I started dating, so I'll take his advice and keep out of it.

A yawn escapes me and suddenly I can keep my eyes no longer. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"You carvin' the pumpkins with us tomorrow?"

"Of course. It's our tradition," I tell him with a roll of my eyes and a bright grin.

Every year, Gran, my dad, EJ, and I fill our porch with as many pumpkins as we can. This tradition started with my grandparents and my dad. After my grandfather passed and EJ and I were born, the tradition continued with us.

We all come up with different faces for our pumpkins and hold a mini competition between the three of us for best Jack-o'-Lantern. My Gran, who came to live with us when our mother left, is the judge. She claims the three of us get too competitive and prefers to stay out of it.

After my nightly routine is done, I send off a quick text to Edward, telling him I'm home and asking if EJ was with him tonight. Even though I saw the truth in my brother's eyes, I still need to be sure. Edward replies back a minute later, telling me yes, and I breathe a sigh of relief. We chat back and forth for a few minutes, talking about our evening. I don't mention the scary events of the night, and it doesn't escape my notice that he doesn't mention his blow up regarding Alice's proposal.

When I can keep my eyes open no longer, I tell him I'm going to sleep. Within seconds, he responds.

 _I missed you tonight, baby. Halloween preparations aren't as fun without you. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. ~E_

I put my phone on my nightstand and fall asleep with a goofy grin on my face.

*o*o*o*o*

The next day, I'm sitting at the breakfast table, wearing my pumpkin-face shirt, eating as fast as I can. As soon as my Dad and EJ are ready, we'll be carving the pumpkins, and then, my dad and Gran will set up for the trick-or-treaters.

Tonight, EJ and I will be going out to the haunted house Forks has every year, along with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie before heading back to Edward's house for a horror movie marathon and a small party.

I'm not too sure if Rosalie will stick around the entire night, because sooner or later, she complains and demands EJ takes her somewhere more "fun." I really don't like how she treats my brother, but he seems to be happy, so I'll keep my mouth shut.

For now.

Taking the last bite of my breakfast, I put my dish in the sink and go to bug my family to hurry up when the phone rings.

Rushing over to answer it, I hope I can hurry the conversation along as fast as I can, so I can get to the pumpkin carving.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Karen Newton's voice says through the receiver.

"Yes, hi, Mrs. Newton. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replies, her voice tight. "Can you meet me at the store in about ten minutes? I need to speak with you."

I'm startled by the angry tone of her voice and try to figure why she sounds so upset and needs to see me.

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Just meet me at the store, please."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Without waiting for a farewell, she hangs up the phone and dead air fills my ear. Confused, I hang up and turn, seeing my father rolling up flannel sleeves.

"Who was that?"

"Mrs. Newton. She wanted to see me at Newton's Outfitters."

He frowns. "Huh. Did she say what for?"

"No, but she sounded upset."

"Odd. Well, go on over and see what she wants. We'll start the carving, and you can jump in when you come back."

"Guess there's no choice," I mutter, disappointed, as I grab my keys and head out.

Just as I shut the door, I hear my brother inquiring where I'm going. I know my Dad will answer him, so I don't need to worry about replying.

Five minutes later, I'm pulling into the parking lot, pulling in next to Mrs. Newton's car. As I open the door, the bell chimes, signaling my arrival.

"Bella?" Her voice calls out from somewhere in the back.

"Yeah, it's me."

A second later, she comes out, her hair perfectly placed in a sock bun and not a wrinkle anywhere on her clothes. She gives me a displeased look, which sets me on edge.

"Thank you for coming, Bella. Please sit." She points to a chair behind the counter, wondering what she could have to speak with me about.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here," she starts. I nod. "Well, this morning, I had an interesting chat with Lacy," she pauses with a quirked eyebrow. It's clear she expects me to say something, but I'm lost as to what I'm supposed to say. When it's clear I'm not going to speak, she huffs and continues. "First, she told me she saw my son, Michael Jr., in her doorway."

"No," I reply, resolutely. "I never let him into the house. I thought I saw him in the yard, but my father came to check it out and scared him away."

"Why didn't you mention this last night?"

"I thought it was my brother, but I didn't know that until I went home. I swear. If I thought for one moment Lacy was in any danger, I would have told you right away. I don't even know how he got inside, but I didn't let him in."

She mutters something under her breath and nods. "I believe you, and I'm sure his father gave him the new code and that's how he got in." She sighs heavily, moving on. "Now for the second matter. Lacy told me that you scared her quite well last night."

"What?" I question, the word coming out in a gasp. "I didn't, I swear."

"Really? Because she told me you stood in the doorway of her room and pleaded with her to come with you somewhere. You apparently told her she was in danger."

Before she's finished, I'm shaking my head rapidly from side to side. "Mrs. Newton, I swear I didn't do anything like that. Yes, I did come in and check on her and tell her to go back to bed when she snuck out. I also checked on her after she sleepwalked, but I _never_ told her anything like that."

Karen stares at me for a long moment, like my grandmother does when she's trying to determine if we're telling the truth. After a long, heavy silence, she speaks again.

"Honestly, it didn't sound like something you would do. I guess she just had a nightmare. That's her father's fault. He let her watch a horror movie with him. Stupid fool," she mumbles. Karen reaches forward and grasps my hand. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Bella. I had to be sure."

"I understand."

"Well," she says, picking up her things. "I'm going to close this place up. There's no sense in keeping it open. We haven't had a customer all morning."

I wave goodbye and head out, stopping at the grocery store on my way home to pick up some bakery treats. After I've made my purchase, I head back out to my truck, where I spot a familiar face.

"Ben! Hi!" I say, completely shocked. I didn't expect him to be in town this weekend. When I had spoken to Angela last Wednesday, she'd told me they were planning on staying in Seattle for Halloween so they could hit a few parties.

"Hey, Bella," he replies, his voice low and despondent. It's then that I took a good look at him. His eyes are red-rimmed and there are dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah … no. No, it's not."

"What happened?" I ask, gently.

"You remember my cousin Tyler, right?" I nod. He's sweet and shy, much like Ben. "Thursday night he came to my apartment while Angela was there. He demanded that we come with him, that we were in danger." He stops, sighing loudly. "His behavior was really strange. He had an expressionless look on his face. It was almost robotic, like there was no emotion within him. I didn't get a good vibe from him and told him to go sleep it off somewhere else. Angela, being the sweetheart she is, didn't want to turn him away. When she stepped out into hall, he grabbed her and beat the crap out of her."

I gasp, a hand coming up to cover my mouth.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I snapped out of it and managed to pull him off of her, but not before he did some damage. She has a fractured cheekbone, broken nose, a multitude of bruises, and a slight concussion. When her father was called, he insisted she come back home. I couldn't exactly argue. I don't want her anywhere near Seattle."

I reach forward, pulling him into a short hug. "I'm sorry. How is she holding up?"

"She's doing okay. All things considering. She's not really up for company though," he says apologetically.

"Of course. Can you tell her I'm thinking about her?"

"I will. I better get what I came for. I told her I was only going to be gone for a little bit to get her some comfort food." He holds up the empty grocery bag as evidence.

"All right. I'll talk to you later. Hey, Ben?" I ask when he starts toward the store.

"Yeah?"

"Did they catch Tyler?"

"Thankfully yeah," he replies, his tone darkening with his next words. "Can you believe he had the nerve to say he didn't remember a thing? Like I would forget my own cousin nearly beating my girlfriend to death?" He scoffs and shakes his head, mumbling to himself.

"I'll see you around, Ben," I finally say, waving goodbye.

*o*o*o*

Thoughts of Angela's attack plague me all the way home. I can't believe Tyler would do such a thing to her. Normally, he's buried in comic books, and I've never even heard him raise his voice once.

Ben's words describing Tyler strike a chord with me. The way he described Tyler … expressionless, no emotion. It reminds me of the way Lacy looked last night when she was sleep walking. If I were describing her to someone else, those would have been the exact words I would've used.

The question is, why are they so familiar? While Lacy and Tyler both appear to have exhibited the same expressions—or lack thereof—the instances aren't really the same.

Angela was brutally attacked. It sounded as if Tyler was going for blood.

With me, Lacy just scared the hell out of me. It's not exactly the same thing.

The logical side of my brain is telling me I'm silly; Lacy was sleepwalking or trying to scare me after she had watched a horror movie. It was a simple explanation that could be left alone.

The other side of my brain is telling me what happened is something more. But what?

I continue racking my brain, trying to find a solution, even after I pull into the driveway. I barely notice the small group of pumpkins already lined up on the banister.

"Hey, Bella! Did you see the … what's wrong?" Dad asks when I step through the door. He leads me to the kitchen where EJ and Gran are carving away.

"I ran into Ben. He told me Angela was attacked," I answer, sitting next to Gran.

"Oh," Gran gasps. "Is she all right?"

"Ben says she has a fractured cheekbone, broken nose, concussion, and bruises, but she'll be fine."

Dad shakes his head. "Poor girl. Who did it?"

"Tyler."

"Ben's cousin?" EJ asks, shocked. "No way! That dude is mellower than Ben! There's no way he'd attack Angela. No way!"

"Ben was there," I say. "He saw it happen."

"Well, shit." EJ sits back in his chair, shock evident on his face. "Did they catch him?"

I nod in response.

"Good. Just goes to show you, you never truly know someone," Dad answers.

EJ shakes his head. "I just can't believe it. Tyler?"

"I can't either, son. But like I said, you can never _truly_ know a person. At least he was caught and will be brought to justice." Dad pauses for a moment as EJ mutters an agreement.

My stomach twists as I think about the situation more and more. Something just doesn't feel right, about any of it.

"I'll drop some food by and let them know we're thinking about them," Gran tells us.

"That'd be great, Mom," Dad says softly. "Help me take these out to the porch, EJ. Bella, Mom, can you start on the next batch?"

"Of course, darling," Gran replies.

Dad leans down and kisses my head. "Don't worry, sweetie. Angela will be fine."

Dad and EJ take the pumpkins out to the porch, and Gran places a hand under my chin, turning my face toward her.

"What is it, mia Bella? You look troubled. Is it about your friend?"

I start to answer, but I stop myself. How can I explain my thoughts on two entirely different situations? How do I explain that somehow, someway, I think what happened last night and what I've learned from Ben are somehow connected?

"I don't know how to explain it, Gran." I rub my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Don't worry. It'll come to you sooner or later." Gran says, patting my hand. "Help me with this carving, will you? That'll take your mind off of things."

*o*o*o*

Half an hour later, twilight has started to set in and I'm placing the last pumpkin on the railing, the orange flame of the tea light candle flickering behind its smiling face.

"All right, Gran," EJ says, rubbing his hands together. "Who's the winner?"

Gran sighs and shuffles down the steps leaning on Dad's arm, grumbling under her breath.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't like to pick favorites. We know. Just pick the best, which is mine, and this will be over."

"Tone, Emmett," Dad reprimands.

EJ scowls, hating the use of his formal name, but nods and bounces around in the yard, clearly getting impatient for Gran's decision. After a minute of carefully looking at the pumpkins donning the porch, Gran points to one, and EJ shouts in victory.

"I am the best! Woo-hoo! Bow before me, the great pumpkin carving artist!"

Dad and I roll our eyes and start to head inside, leaving EJ to his victory dance. While Dad and Gran prepare for the trick-or-treaters sure to come throughout the evening, I head upstairs to dress for Halloween festivities I'm participating in tonight.

After changing into my Victorian Zombie costume and applying the makeup—thanks to a helpful tutorial video found online—I'm downstairs, gathering my purse.

"You look spooky, Bells," Dad says, smiling. I smile back, noting he's changed into a costume too; this year, he's going as Frankenstein's Monster, complete with green makeup and bolts sticking from his neck.

"You too, Dad."

He chuckles. "Wait until you see your Gran," he says pointing behind me. Turning, I see her dressed in a white lab coat, with gray face paint on and dark circles under her eyes.

"Awesome, Gran."

She thanks me and tells me to have fun with my friends, before shuffling off toward the kitchen to make sure Dad hasn't gotten into the candy. Her curse shortly afterward tells me he's been in it.

Dad shrugs as I stare at him. "What? It's Halloween. You're supposed to have candy!"

"Where's EJ?" I ask with a laugh.

"Still outside proclaiming his victory to anyone who walks by."

I roll my eyes and throw the door open, seeing my brother still dancing around in the "graveyard" of our front lawn.

"Seriously? You need to get ready to go. The haunted house opens soon."

He stops and pouts for a moment before dashing up to me. "Relax, sis. I'll be quick."

"Just hurry. I'll wait for you in the car. Twenty minutes or I leave you behind. I told Edward we'd pick them up."

"I'll be ready!" He shouts in reply, running into his room.

"Bye, guys!" I shout to my father and Gran, who respond in kind.

As soon as I'm out on the porch, a fog surrounds my feet and the porch light turns on, shining orange followed by the sound of howling wolves, rattling chains, and a witch's cackle. Looking at the living room window, I see my dad peeking out, laughing.

I shake my head and laugh as well, heading to the car as the first round of trick-or-treaters come up to the door. I say hello before getting into my vehicle, turning it on for a little warmth. By the time it idles long enough for heat to come through the vents, EJ runs out of the house, wearing a Tarzan costume.

"Really?" I ask when he's in the passenger seat.

"What? Rosie is my Jane. Don't act like you and Edward haven't done matching costumes in the past."

Shaking my head, I head away from the house and toward the Cullens', which is a good five miles away.

"You know," EJ begins, his voice low, like he's about to tell a scary story. "The Cullen house is a good place to spend our evening. It's out in the middle of nowhere and _anything_ can happen."

"Let's hope not," I mutter, still feeling creeped out by what's happened recently.

As I make the turn down the Cullen's driveway, EJ sits forward, his eyes narrowed. "Hey, isn't that Eric Yorkie?"

I lightly press the brake and look in the same direction he is. However, thanks to the darkness slowly creeping up and the mass of trees and shrubbery, it's hard to tell. "Where?"

He points to the left, jabbing his finger at the window. "There. In that small grouping of bushes. See?"

I narrow my eyes, leaning forward, but it's not until EJ retrieves the flashlight from the glove compartment and rolls down the window, shining the beam of light, that I see him.

The look on his face makes me jump and reminds me of Ben's words.

"Whoa man, creepy," Emmett mumbles.

I nod. Feeling extremely unsettled, I suggest we head up to the house, but EJ has other plans.

"We can't just leave him here."

"I wasn't aware he was going."

"Obviously he was invited, otherwise he wouldn't be here. We can't leave him here, Bella!"

"'Here' where? We're at the Cullen house. He's made it this far," I say, swallowing the lump in my throat and trying to look anywhere except Eric's dark and blank eyes. "He can make it the rest of the way."

I start to drive forward, but EJ puts a hand on the steering wheel, making me stop.

"What is wrong with you?" he questions, looking at me like I'm crazy. Without waiting for my reply, he turns toward Eric. "Hey man, you need a ride up to the house?"

Eric remains silent, staring at my brother unblinkingly, with the same creepy blank expression I had seen on Lacy.

"Eric?" EJ tries again. "You okay?"

Again, he gets no response, and after a long ten seconds, EJ turns to me, his eyes wide. "What the hell is up with him? Just drive up to the house, I guess."

Nodding and more than eager to get out of here, I start heading forward, when Eric's voice calls out, the tone smooth and chilling.

"Have a good time tonight."

In the rearview mirror, I see him walk into the middle of the driveway, watching my car as it gets further and further away from him. I shiver, wanting to be anywhere but here, for the first time in my life.

"Someone has started the Halloween fun early." EJ chuckles. "Remind me to compliment him later for that performance. He even had _me_ going for a moment."

I want to protest, to tell him my thoughts on the matter, but as soon as the car is in the park, he's running toward the house, shouting for his girlfriend, who is sure to be wherever her brother is.

Locking up my car, I look behind me as I head up to the front door, expecting to see Eric's blank face behind me at any moment. Suddenly, someone grabs my upper arms and yanks me to them, causing me to scream.

Looking up, I see Edward wearing a pirate's costume, complete with fake scars and eyeliner.

He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug, kissing my lips gently. "I really scared you, huh? Happy Halloween!"

I attempt to laugh, but it comes out strangled and he immediately notices. "What's wrong, Bella? I didn't scare you that bad, did I?"

"No, no," I reply, waving a hand in the air. "Of course not. It's just …" I start to tell him about what I'm thinking, but how can I tell him what I've been thinking when I can't even make sense of it myself?

"Just what?" Edward probes.

"Eric was in your driveway," I finally say. "He scared the crap out of me."

Edward rolls his eyes. "I'm not surprised. We've been getting pranks out here all day."

I force out a chuckle and lean into Edward's embrace.

"Don't worry," he whispers into my hair. "I'll protect you."

Instead of answering, I tightly wrap my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"You're never this spooked out about Halloween pranks," he observes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little on edge, that's all."

"Is it about Angela?" he asks, intuitively. "I couldn't believe it either when I heard."

"How'd you hear about it?"

"My Dad. Angela's father brought her by the hospital to be looked over. He didn't give specifics of course; he just asked me if I had heard about it before we left college. I couldn't believe it."

"Me either."

Edward holds me tighter. "Well don't worry. He's been arrested. Everything is fine, now."

I nod, not really believing it.

"Isn't this sweet," Rosalie's mocking voice says from behind us. "Can we cut this shit out and get a move on? I have plans later."

"Of course, your majesty," Edward mocks.

Rosalie flips him off and hollers for EJ.

"I have no idea what your brother sees in her," Edward whispers to me as EJ walks by.

I murmur my agreement and give my brother a tight smile. He sighs softly and follows after his girlfriend, already knowing my thoughts on the matter.

"Alice, Jasper, get a move on!" Edward shouts.

I want to ask him whether or not he's made up with his sister, but I don't get the chance. Alice comes down the stairs wearing a nineteen twenties flapper dress, her shoulder length hair hidden a short wig that rests just below her ears.

Jasper follows behind her, wearing a pinstripe suit and holding a plastic gun.

"Hey guys," I greet as they walk past.

Alice ignores me, walking by me with an audible huff and slight glare.

"Well, hello Miss Attitude."

In response to my words, she stomps down the steps and gets in Edward's car, slamming the door harder than necessary.

Jasper stands in front of us, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that Bella. She's in a bit of a mood."

"It's fine." I wave away his apology, and he smiles in thanks.

It doesn't escape my notice that things between Jasper and Edward are calm … almost too calm for two who fought the previous night.

After Jasper has joined Alice in the car, I turn to Edward, waiting for him to lock up the house.

"How are things between you and Jasper?"

"EJ told you about last night, huh?" I nod, hoping the disapproval shows on my face. Apparently, it does because he looks at his shoes in shame for a brief moment. "Things between Jasper and me are fine. We had a long talk this morning, and I understand things better now. I know he loves my sister and would never hurt her and honestly, that's all I want."

"So are you okay with their engagement now?"

"Yeah. He makes my sister happy."

I nod and smile. "Good. I'm glad you've seen it."

I stand on the tips of my toes and peck his lips gently. As soon as I do so, the horn honks. Looking over my shoulder, I see an irate Alice is the one responsible.

"Alice on the other hand is still pissed at me." He sighs.

"You did ruin her proposal."

"I did not! He had already proposed. She was just telling us they were getting married."

"Still, it was her moment."

He hangs his head. "I know. I hope she'll get it over soon. She's never been mad at me this long before."

"Just give her a little time, and then after she's calmed down, talk to her and tell her your thoughts. Don't forget to mention how happy you are for her."

He smiles and picks up my hand, kissing the back of it. "I promise."

With an exaggerated flourish, he presents his elbow to me and escorts me to the car, helping me inside before getting in his side.

As we drive down the driveway, I look out the window and gasp as I see Eric still standing there, two black holes where his eyes should be.

"What?" Edward asks, looking over at me.

Turning back to the window, I point in the direction where I saw Eric, but he's not there. Confused and feeling more than a little crazy, I shake my head and sit back, intent on keeping my eyes forward from now on.

*o*o*o*

"I'm already bored," Rosalie complains as we get out of the car. "Do we have to do this?"

EJ looks conflicted. I know he wants to go inside, but he doesn't want to make his girlfriend unhappy. In my opinion, he shouldn't have to choose.

"EJ wants to go in," I tell her. "You're more than welcome to wait outside until he's done."

Rosalie glares at me and opens her mouth to speak, but quickly shuts it as I raise an eyebrow. Of course she would find battling with EJ's little sister beneath her.

"I just want to get this over with quickly," she grumbles, stalking toward the line.

I roll my eyes at her retreating form and turn to Alice, attempting to make conversation.

"Are you excited about the haunted house?"

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye and shrugs a shoulder. "I'm sure it will be dull."

Her tone is cold and uninterested, signaling she's not in the mood to talk, so I back off. Edward, however, has had enough of her attitude.

"Stop acting like a child, Alice. You're pissed at me, fine. I'm sorry, but stop taking it out on everyone. You're my baby sister, and while I think you're too young to get married, I know there's no better person for you than Jasper. Whether you believe that or not, it's the truth."

Alice glares at him and stomps forward. Jasper shakes his head and follows after her, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Yeah, and she wants to get married, but yet, she's acting like a baby."

I give him a sympathetic smile. "Time and space."

He blows out a breath and nods, suggesting we join the others in line. While we wait, the familiar feeling of being watched comes over me, and I look around, swallowing thickly. Nothing stands out, but it offers little comfort.

When it's our turn to go inside, I clutch Edward's hand as tightly as I can, not intending to let go for any reason.

We walk through the attraction, ducking past chainsaw wielding men with half faces, rushing through the mad doctor's laboratory, and running away from people popping out of the walls. As I'm running from the trap walls, I end up in the "deadly maze" in the back of haunted house. Behind me, a group of girls get scared and rush forward, causing me to let go of Edward's hand as he's caught in the stampede.

I try to catch up with him, but the lights are dimmed and flashing rapidly, which makes it impossible to see anything. Plus, with people popping out at every corner and chasing me the other way, it's hard to make any progress. Instead, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice, I call out, "Edward?"

"I'm here, Bella!" He answers back. He doesn't sound close, but it's hard to tell with other people screaming. "By the skeleton in the … aah!"

His voice ends off in a scream, and I desperately try to find the skeleton he was speaking about. Even though I'm alone, I don't feel completely _alone._

"I can't find it!"

"Just meet us at the exit. You'll be okay … dammit, EJ, cut that out!"

EJ's laughter rings out above the screams of other patrons, and I tangle my hands together, zigging and zagging through the maze while trying to avoid running into a character. The layout of the entire attraction is very unique, but there's an underlying feeling of dread, of nervousness that is overshadowing the experience.

I feel like I'm being watched … and hunted. I don't know by who or what, I just know I have to get away.

As I make another turn, I think I spot Edward's form at the end of maze, walking around slowly. Squinting, I try to make out a clear picture of him, but it's kind of hard to tell. I call out his name and he stops, much to my relief.

"Thank you for waiting for me," I say with a small laugh. "Where are the others?"

Unnaturally fast, he spins around, and I take a step back when his eyes hone in on me, staring at me with an emptiness that fills my stomach with lead. Lacy's expressionless face coupled with Ben's words fill my head and I take another step back.

"Edward?"

He shakes his head once, a slow sinister smile grows on his lips, growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. In the past, I had seen Edward give some pretty big smiles when he was extremely happy, but it was nothing like this.

This time, I can see the teeth in the back of his mouth and I'm surprised his cheeks haven't split open.

"This isn't funny," I say, taking another step back.

He takes a small toward me, and I back up once more, feeling my back hit the wall. My hands start to shake as I realize I'm trapped.

The thing in front of me takes another step forward and holds its hand out to me.

"Bella," he says. It sounds somewhat like him, but it's too deep, too smooth. "Come with me, Bella."

"No."

The sinister smile falls off his lips and goes back to the expressionless stare I'll never get it out of my head. Before I can blink, Edward charges forward, pushing me hard into the wall. My skull bounces off the structure and my teeth snap together audibly.

The taste of copper lands on my tongue followed shortly by the thrumming pain in my tongue.

Ignoring this, I push "Edward" away from me and frantically, search for a way out, hoping I can get past _whatever_ this is. I can't go back the way I came, so the only option is to turn the corner to my left and hope it leads to a way out.

Whatever this thing is, it's most likely expecting me to run. Wanting to throw it off, I make a move like I'm going to run back to where I came from and like I thought it would, it makes a move to stop me. As quick as I can, I charge to my left, pushing myself off the wall and propelling myself away.

Behind me, I think I hear my name being called, but I don't stop to look. I have to get away.

Running through the maze, I duck as people jump out of nowhere, but don't slow my steps. Finally, I hear relieved laughter and chatter and make my way toward the sound.

Instantly, I spot Edward standing with the others and run straight into him, causing him to stumble but not fall. Everyone laughs as Edward turns to steady me and his expression turns from humor to concern within moments upon seeing my face.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw something in there," I tell him, gasping. "It looked like you, but it wasn't, and it had this unnatural smile on its face and it attacked me."

Rosalie says something mocking, but I ignore her, keeping my eyes on Edward, silently pleading with him to believe me. From the doubt on his face, I can tell he doesn't.

"Bella, it was dark in there. I couldn't even see these guys in front of me," he says, hitching a thumb at the group behind him. "Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"I'm sure," I persist. "I know what I saw."

He sighs and places his hands on my shoulders, turning me around. "Are you sure you didn't see that? It must have startled you and you fell."

He points to an actor coming out of the maze, whose face is made up to reveal a giant grin that stretches from ear to ear. It does look similar to what I saw, but I know it wasn't the same thing and I tell him this.

"It looked like you."

"Your girlfriend is as crazy as you are." Alice sneers at her brother.

"You attacked me!" he argues. "I didn't get these scratches by myself!"

"Well I didn't do it! I was nowhere near you!"

Edward rolls his eyes and takes his sister by the elbow, leading her away from our group. They begin to gesture wildly as they argue.

"Sis, you okay?" EJ asks, coming to stand next to me.

"You think I've gone crazy too?"

He starts to answer, but Rosalie pipes up instead. "Of course you have."

"Rosalie, stop it," EJ demands, much to her shock and for the first time, she's speechless. He turns his back to her and looks me in the eye. "Tell me what happened."

"I told you happened."

He doesn't speak for a few seconds, seemingly gathering his words.

"Sis, I think your eyes were playing tricks on you," EJ finally says.

Edward comes back to the group, looking a lot calmer than he was. He obviously catches EJ's statement, because he nods in agreement. "It's been a stressful week for you, learning about what happened to Angela and studying so hard so you could come home for the weekend has put a lot of pressure on you. Let's go back to my house and relax with some movies okay? Are you still up for it?"

What I really want is for Edward to believe me, but perhaps he's right. Perhaps I am under a lot of stress and just need to take the night to relax with some good company.

I despondently agree, and Edward leads us to the car, helping me inside. Edward tells the others of our plans and of course, Rosalie doesn't like it.

"I'm not spending the evening with you, Cullen. I'm going back to my house so drop me and EJ off there."

Edward remains silent and does what he's told, most likely wanting her to shut up. After Rosalie and EJ are dropped off, Edward drives to his house. On the way up the driveway, I can't help but keep a lookout for anything on the property that doesn't belong.

Luckily, I don't see anything.

On the porch, a Jack-o'-Lantern sits by the front door, its face grinning evilly. Edward chuckles and looks to Alice.

"Looks like Mom came home for a bit."

Alice laughs, seeing it as well. "Guess so. You know how she adamant she is about putting the Jack-o'-Lantern out."

Edward chuckles once more and winks at me when he sees my confused gaze. I guess the two of them have worked everything out.

Once inside, Alice declares she and Jasper will get the snacks while Edward locates the movie channel that's had the horror marathon on since midnight.

"Is this going to be all right? We can watch something else if you prefer."

"No," I tell him. "It's fine. I'm just going to the bathroom."

I don't wait for his reply. I head upstairs and shut the door behind me, leaning against it.

I feel like I'm being handled with kid gloves, and I hate it.

My story is hard to believe, I know. If I had heard it from anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it either. But I've seen it for myself. I _know_ it really happened.

Didn't it?

I must admit that I have been under a lot of stress this month. A couple months ago, I had planned on making it home for Halloween, wanting to participate in my family's tradition of carving pumpkins. Doing it by myself or via webcam just wasn't the same, so I took on the extra work and buckled down, studying every night.

Those nights, I hardly took breaks and barely got a few hours of sleep. Edward warned me I was taking on too much, but I scoffed, saying I could handle it.

Perhaps he was right though. Maybe I have put myself under too much pressure and that's caused me to make something out of nothing. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened and I'm sure it won't be last.

Drawing in a deep breath, I release it slowly and push away everything I've seen so far. After all, everything has a reasonable explanation.

Lacy was sleepwalking.

Tyler was on something, and attacked Angela because of it.

Eric was playing a prank on the Cullens.

And the "Edward" I had seen was an actor at the haunted house.

Shaking my head and feeling extremely foolish, I quickly wash my face free of makeup and join the others in the living room.

Collapsing next to Edward, I grab a handle full of popcorn and candy and settle into Edward's side, returning his smile before focusing on the movie.

The phone rings behind us, but Edward tells Alice to let it go to the answering machine. Six rings later, Carlisle's voice comes through the speaker.

"Hello, this is the Cullen residence. We're not here right now, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you soon."

We all wait to hear the caller leave their message, but there's nothing but scratchy static.

When it beeps again, signaling the machine has cut off, Alice shrugs. "Wrong number, I guess."

We return our attention back to the movie, and I can't help but laugh at Alice's remarks and warnings toward the character's on the screen. Slowly, little by little, I feel the tension and unease drift away.

"See?" Alice says, waving her arms frantically. "I told her not to go in there and look what happened now. She's dead!"

Suddenly, the entire house goes dark and silent, none of us daring to move. My heart has jumped in my throat, and I'm gripping Edward's leg in a tight grip, trying to find my voice.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper questions, breaking the silence.

"The power went out or the fuse blew, I guess," Edward says with a sigh. "Ouch, Bella!"

I immediately release my grip, mumbling my apology.

"I better go see if I can fix it." He moves to stand up, but I blindly reach for him, grabbing his arm.

"Don't," I plead, my unease weighing down on me like lead.

"Bella, relax," he says, untangling my hand from his. "Just stay here, and I'll check to see if it was the fuse. Here, take this." He hands me a flashlight after turning on his own. "I'll be back soon."

I watch with wide eyes as he walks out of the room, his footsteps disappearing the further he gets.

"I guess I'll go change and scrounge up some candles. If it's not the fuse then we'll need light." Her voice is disappointed, but it turns excited again a moment later. "Isn't this spooky? Darkness and candlelight. Perfect for telling scary stories!"

Jasper chuckles in agreement, claiming the need to use the bathroom. He promises me he'll be right back and soon, I'm alone.

I remain as still as I can on the couch, my eyes trained on the doorway Edward disappeared through. I'm hoping he'll have the lights back on soon and will inadvertently prove I'm being silly for no reason, but the longer he's gone, the more my hopes are dashed.

"Bella!" Edward's voice calls out.

On my feet in the blink of an eye, rushing through the house. I run into a table on the way, the edge of it hitting my hip pretty hard. I hiss and grab the area,

"Edward? Where are you?"

"Down here! Can you come and help me?" His voice is coming from my left, and I use the flashlight to illuminate my way, remembering this area is where Carlisle's office is located. There was brief mention of a basement across the hall from it, and I suppose it would make sense the fuse box was there.

I turn the knob and point my flashlight down the steps and start to go down, but something stops me. I'm not sure whether it's the unnatural silence or the way my feet have suddenly become so heavy; all I know is I shouldn't go down there.

"Edward, are you down there?"

"Bella, come help me please," he answers, his tone formal and calm.

I remain where I am, not moving an inch.

"What do you need?"

"Bella," he says, the tone smooth and hypnotizing. "Come here."

"No."

As soon as the word leaves my lips, something moves in front of my beam of light. I watch, wide eyed as a twisted figure of a person crawls slowly up the steps, its legs and arms rotating in a counter clockwise position—very unnatural for a human being to do.

Looking at its face, I notice it has no eyes, just black holes where the eyes _should_ be and its mouth is open wide in a silent scream.

It cocks its head to the side, the bones cracking under its skin.

"Bella," Edward's voice comes from this _thing_ without moving its lips _,_ sounding exactly like Edward.

I gasp, but I can't move, even as it slowly crawls up to me, the bones in its body cracking and crunching with each movement.

My senses snap back to me when the thing is within grabbing distance, and I throw my arms out, slamming the door in its face. In response, it screeches, the sound coming from the other side reminding me of metal grinding against concrete.

The doorknob twists and in an effort to keep it out, I throw my back against it, putting all of my weight against the door. The thing on the other side jams itself against the wood, my body jostling forward as a result.

"Someone help me!" I holler, trying to keep the door shut.

Alice and Jasper come running in, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" Alice questions frantically.

"Get me something to barricade this door."

"The basement? Why?"

"Just do it!" I scream.

She jumps, not expecting my reaction.

"Bella, open the door," the thing behind the door says, using Edward's voice.

Before the final word leaves it, I'm shaking my head. "Alice get me something to barricade the door."

"This isn't funny. Why should I barricade my brother in the basement?" She pauses for a moment before smiling. "Is this a prank? Are you guys pranking us? This is good!"

"This isn't a prank," I snap. "Help me."

The door jostles me again and tears of fear and frustration pour down my cheeks as I try, in vain, to keep myself in front of the door.

"This isn't funny anymore," the Edward imposter says. "Open the door."

I push myself back against the door harder, spreading my arms to the side and curling my fingers around the doorframe.

Alice shakes her head, all looks of humor gone. "Edward's right. This isn't funny anymore. Let him out."

She grabs my arm and tries to pull me away, but I push her into Jasper and the both of them look at me with shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice screams.

"What is all this yelling about?" Edward asks, running around the corner and sliding to a stop in front of us.

Alice and Jasper look wide eyed between the door behind me and the Edward standing in front of us.

"What? I don't understand," Alice says, still looking back and forth. "Where did you come from?"

"The fuse box in the laundry room. Where'd you think I was?"

Extending a shaking hand Alice points at the door behind me. "There."

"Why would I go down there?" Edward is confused, looking at each us.

"We heard you behind that door," Jasper answers, looking freaked out.

Edward pauses for a moment, before chuckling. "You guys are screwing with me, right? Nice try.

Once more, that awful screech comes from behind the door, and at the same time I'm jostled forward once more. Only this time I don't keep my balance. I fall forward on my knees, feeling the impact of the door slam against my feet and feeling the awkward angle my foot bends as it swings open.

My scream mingles with the others as the thing behind me is revealed. An exact copy of Edward's face stares at me, its face emotionless, dead and its eyes black as the basement below. Before I can think, Edward has snatched me up from the floor, and we're racing through the house, our pounding footsteps filling the silence of the house.

Jasper slams the door behind us, and Edward throws me down on something soft, rushing to help Jasper barricade the door. Alice sits beside me, silently crying as she curls herself around my arm.

"Is there a weapon in here? Anything we can use?" Jasper asks after he and Edward have moved a dresser in front of the door.

Edward tears the room apart, throwing around clothes and shoes. It's then I realize we're in Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Here." Edward holds up an aluminum baseball bat. "It's not my preferred weapon. I'd much prefer a gun, but it's all my parents have in here."

"What is that thing?" Alice inquires, looking at her brother, who shakes his head, raking a hand through his hair.

"I don't know."

Jasper comes to sit next to Alice, and Edward comes over to me, his hands brushing over my wet cheeks.

"Is that what you saw? What you tried to tell me about?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," he whispers, kissing me softly. "Are you okay, baby?"

I don't know how to answer him, so instead I bury my head in his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. He holds me tighter and kisses my head, whispering reassurances that do little good right now. That thing is still on the other side of the door.

We sit in silence for a minute, before Alice speaks.

"What do we do? Do we wait here until the lights come on? Do you think the police will believe us?"

Jasper gently shushes her, kissing her temple repeatedly, before answering. "I wish had answers, Ali, but all I know is that I'm scared to death, and we shouldn't let that thing in here."

"Kids? We're home!" Carlisle's voice rings out from behind the door.

Alice gasps with relief and jumps up. "Daddy! Daddy, help us!"

Jasper and Edward follow after her, starting to move the dresser as Carlisle speaks again.

"Kids, come here." The smooth and hypnotizing tone is one I easily recognize.

"No!" I jump up and run toward them just as they move the dresser and start to open the door. I slap my palm against it, slamming the door shut again. "Don't go out there. It's that thing!"

"That's my dad, Bella," Alice argues.

"Did you not hear it before? It sounded exactly like Edward. Do not open the door."

The relief drains from Alice's face as she takes three giant steps back, her hands covering her mouth as her father's voice speaks out again. Jasper hastily pushes the dresser back in place.

"Kids, open the door and come here."

Alice begins to sob and looks at her brother. "Is that Dad?"

Edward looks conflicted. "I don't know."

Alice sobs harder, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"There's only one way to be sure."

"What?" I ask him, my voice cracking.

"Take a peek."

"No!" Alice and I shout together. "What if kicks the door open?" Alice fearfully asks.

"There's only one way to be sure." I shake my head, but Edward continues. "It's the only way."

" _If_ it's your father, he'll knock and your mother will be with him. Please, Edward. Don't open it."

He nods and steps away from the door, gripping the baseball bat tighter as his father speaks again.

"Kids, come on. This isn't funny anymore. Open the door."

"Is Mom with you? If you're who you say you are, then Mom should be with you. Let her speak and we'll come out."

In response, the same deafening screech rings out and the thing bangs against the door, trying to knock it down. Edward jumps away, pushing me backward toward the opposite wall, copying Jasper's action.

Together, in a huge group, we huddle together on the floor, holding each other as the thing continues to screech just feet away.

Eventually the sounds fade out as the night wears on, until we're left in silence. We all look at each other fearfully, wondering if everything is truly over, or if we're being lured into a false sense of security, but none of us move to check for sure.

After what seems like an eternity, the sound of a door opening and closing floats up to us and my muscles tighten as I grip Edward's hand tighter. His free hand wraps around me while the other holding the bat squeezes the weapon tighter, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"What on earth," a voice says, astonished and shocked. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," another voice replies, just as shocked. "Kids? Where are you?"

None of us make a sound, too afraid to go anywhere near the door.

"Carlisle, what if they're hurt? Where's my phone? I need to call the police!"

"That's Mom," Alice whispers. "Do you think it's really her?"

Edward shrugs and shakes his head, indicating his indecision.

"Calm down, Esme. We haven't searched the entire house yet. Maybe they're hiding." There's a slight pause as the doorknob turns unsuccessfully. "Esme, our door won't open."

Shortly after, there's frantic knocking on the door. "Kids? Are you in there?"

Edward jumps up, and we all follow as he moves the dresser, throwing the door open. On the other side stand his parents, still dressed in their costumes from the hospital's Halloween Ball. Esme looks teary-eyed at her son and moves to embrace him, but he takes a step back, holding the bat in front of him.

"Let me see your eyes."

"What?"

Edward observes them both carefully and looks at me. I look at them carefully too, noting that they both show emotions on their faces: fear, worry, and relief. I nod at Edward, who sighs in relief and walks into his mother's arms.

Alice runs forward as well, rushing to her father, who holds her tightly.

"What happened here?" Carlisle questions.

"Let's get downstairs, away from this mess, and get our answers," Esme suggests.

She looks fleetingly at the door before making a quick exit, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper on her heels. Edward holds out a hand to me, and I gratefully take it, limping from my injured foot. Edward sees this and scoops me into his arms, carrying me bridal style.

As we pass the threshold, I notice Carlisle and Esme's door.

Long, deep gashes mar the wood in rows of four, starting from the top and falling all the way to floor. There are even grazes in wood floor below.

"Are those scratches?" I mumble.

"Don't look at them," he urges, rushing downstairs. He sets me on the couch and tells his father about my foot.

Carlisle disappears and returns a few seconds later with a few medical supplies.

"Let me see."

I allow him to examine my foot while Esme asks what happened. No one answers, each of us looking at one another helplessly. I take that as my cue to speak.

I tell them everything; my night with Lacy, Ben's confession, what happened in their driveway, the events at the haunted house, and finally ending with what happened here.

"That's what attacked me at the haunted house," Edward says. "I thought it was Alice, but it was that thing. I know it was."

Carlisle and Esme look at one another skeptically.

"Are you sure …" Carlisle begins, but the others pipe in, fervently confirming my story.

The pair of them is silent, staring at each other, talking without words. Finally, Esme speaks, her voice trembling.

"What was it?"

We all shrug, but it's me who answers. "I don't know. I just I hope I never encounter it again."

I desperately hope this to be true, but as long as that thing is still out there, there will always be a possibility of running into it again … and next time, I'm not sure we'll be so lucky.


End file.
